Sam was really starting to hate Wednesdays
by BatFormer1138
Summary: Pretty much the same Idea as "Species apart yet closer then blood" only Movieverse...Sorry the ide was stuck in my head...:)


**This takes place a moth or so after the first Movie! I didn't really like how Bee's Voice was at the end of the first movie so In this I imagined Bee's voice to be like his voice from TFP and RID just an FYI**

Sam Witwicky was walking out to his car, which was also his best friend, and a giant robot alien, after a long Wednesday at school, he had gotten in trouble with his science teacher, again. Sam was so sick of that guy, the teacher would give them a assignment on something they hadn't covered in class yet, and then as if it wasn't enough he proceeded to, quite profusely, insist that they all were just bad at paying attention and taking notes, Sam thought the guy was a know-it-all jerk.

Pushing all that aside, he stepped out of the front doors and jogged down the steps, only to stop and let out a frustrated sigh. Trent was leaning up against Bumblebee's hood no doubt waiting for him, probably to hassle him.

"What do you want Trent?" Sam asked exasperatedly, walking up to the jock. Trent just smirked a little bit.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know why you are still driving around in this piece of junk" Trent remarked cockily, kicking the yellow car's tire. "I mean look at this paint job! It's horrible, oh I think I can fix it!" Trent pretended to dig around in his pockets before he pulled out his truck's keys. The jock then proceeded to scratch his key roughly into the camaro's door, dragging it all the way up to the mirrors. Sam winced and ran up to him trying to stop him, but two of Trent's cronies held him back.

"You know, most people do not appreciate having they're cars scratched." Came a voice from the other side of the yellow and black vehicle. A teen with sandy blonde hair was standing there, leaning up against the passenger side door. He was wearing a black zip-up and gray cargo pants, nothing special. What caught Sam's attention were his bright, electric blue eyes that seemed to glow, which he caught sight of when the teen turned to look at Trent.

"Who asked you!?" Trent yelled at the strange teen who just had a small smirk on his face after aggravated question.

"Whoa there, no need for to much testosterone " The blonde came around the car and stood in front of the taller, stronger looking, Trent. "I think someone is cranky because they forgot to take a nap today" the teen cooed, in way that you would talk to a baby or young child. This seemed to make Trent even more angry.

"Why you little!"Trent threw a punch at the blonde, which he dodged easily, bending backwards till it looked like he was gonna fall over, and kicked Trent's knee, sending said jock tumbling backwards with a yelp. When the blonde bully got up he was keeping off the leg that had been kicked, he was still angry and threw another punch, and again the teen dodged it, this time ducking down and sweeping Trent's legs from under him. Trent had the breath knocked out of him when the blonde pulled him up and pinned him to the side of Trent's truck.

"You are not going to do that again, am I clear?" The mysterious teen's voice was not stern or fierce but calm and mellow, which seemed to make Trent unnerved greatly, so he nodded frantically. Blue eyes turned into a glare as the blonde dropped Trent and turned to the group of followers.

"Make a move to fight me and I will not be easy on you like I was him" The teen nodded to Trent "So, I suggest you choose your next move wisely"

Trent's group of cronies looked at one another in silent question, who was going to stand up to that? The group seemed to come to a conclusion and did what any sane person would do when the big, strong jock was beaten, run away. The blue eyed teen smirked smugly as they ran away, closely followed by a limping Trent. He probably had a broken knee.

Sam stared awe struck at the unknown boy before he spoke in a slightly suspicious tone: "who are you?" The boy just laughed and leaned up against Bumblebee's hood.

"Want a hint?"Sam thought for a moment then sighed and nodded at the suggestion, a hint would help.

"Okay, uh...hmm...Oh OH! You're dog peed on my uncles foot!" The teen exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet lightly.

"The only one Mojo peed on was...Ironhide...Bee?!" Sam finally put two and two together

"yep, Hey what was I supposed to do? Let him mess up my paint job! No way!" Bumblebee burst then looked off to the side "Dang, I'm starting to sound like Sunstreaker..." he mumbled to himself.

"True...just please try and warn me before you go off and beat someone up, I want to have time to get popcorn..." Sam said teasingly . Suddenly Mikeala came up and looked at the two of them strangely.

"Sam who is your new Friend here?" she asked unsure as to why the other boy was leaning up against Bumblebee, Sam usually made sure people didn't touch the Cybertronian, Bee didn't like being touched by strangers.

"Well...uh...that's Bumblebee..." Sam trailed off " and he just beat up Trent for me...so...yeah...OH would you look at the time!" Sam tried to change the topic. Mikeala looked stern.

"Sam! Did you make Bee fight for you!" She whisper yelled. Sam shook his head frantically but the brunette did not listen to him "Ugh! Sam you have to learn how to fight yourself! Or you will never be able to stand up to people like Trent!" she ranted.

"Uh...Mikeala Sam didn't make me do anything I was- " Bumblebee was cut off by a sudden finger over his mouth.

"Bee, I know you don't want Sam to get in trouble but what he did was wrong!" She told him "Now please, Shut it for a moment whilst I tell Sam the meaning of doing things himself" she grabbed Sam's arm in a vice like grip and continued to rant to him.

Bumblebee was worried for Sam's well being, yet also amused.

Mikeala was disappointed in her boyfriend for presumably making Bee do all his dirty work.

Sam was starting to really hate wednsdays.

And Trent was...Oh who cares the guys a jerk!


End file.
